rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose
Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have found the plane that has magic and it can fly them around. Plot Rocky and Bullwinkle invites Boris, Natasha, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick and Snidely Whiplash on a tour bus and they were going to the airport. When they get there they, their rivals and their four friends decides to get the plane was know Spruce Goose when they get in, they see no pilots and they thinks that they're absent durring this time, but Rocky said he has an immortal flying squirrel witch can do but she and the others immortal are on vacation. When Mr. Peabody begin to fly the plane, its magic and there a note from the immortal friends and it said: "Dear Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, we are on a vacation in Sri Lanka for 10 days, we have the Spruce Goose that can take you guys around the world and if there any problem, you can do anything to get Little Fairy whose host Fractured Fairy Tales, sincerely, Huaxing and Shanying." Later, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends fly the plane and then they start journeying and they see many stars in the sky, and the stars can make different shapes of characters. Then suddenly,they were scared of the clouds rhino and he came and scared Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends away so they fly away from him and started to hide behind the clouds, but the clouds rhino found them so Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends call Little Fairy and she will make him to go away and she did. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends thanks Little Fairy for saving them and she told them, if there any next problem call her again and she disappear with her magic. Meanwhile Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends continue flying, but someone making noise, so Mr. Peabody opened the door and it was Crusader Rabbit, his partner, Rags the Tiger and the rest of their friends, Hoppity Hooper, his adopted uncle, Professor Waldo Wigglesworth and his partner, Fillmore the Bear and they told them that they have trapped in the way back of the plane for 2 days, they told them about their immortal friends on a vacation because Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er (five witches and a warlock) are going to Sri Lanka, so Little Fairy can be a substitute if they need her for a problem and Crusader, Rags, Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore understand that so they join Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends on the plane adventures. When the gang continues to flying the plane, they look at the seven seas and see lots of fishes in the oceans, but Rocky asks the others when Huaxing, Shanying and their immortal friends will be return, Nell said in 10 days. Then they landed in Antarctica, and saw various animal from the Great North, theres penguins, polar bears, walruses, seals, lemmings and more animals there in the Great North. They decides to save them from this poacher who trying to harm the arctic animals. After that Rocky, Bullwinkle and the gang have rescue the arctic animals, they beats the poacher and defeats him and asks him why is he harming those arctic animals, but the poacher said to them that he was going to capture these animals, kill them and stuffed them in the museum Boris, Natasha and Snidely told him that the Antarctica need animals to be lived, with out them, there will be no living things, so they have to do with the poacher and they then decides to get rid of Rocky, Bullwinkle and their friends, However Rocky and Bullwinkle and friends have an idea. So they grab Boris, Natasha and Snidely and get back into the Spruce Goose and fly away from the poacher, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Dudley reminds Boris, Natasha and Snidely when they are on vacation, they were told not to do pranks, they told them that is the rules. Then the night is coming and Rocky saw Crusader and Hoppity are still up so he asks them, why are they not sleeping, because they're just miss their states, Crusader missed Texas and Hoppity missed Wisconsin, because it's their home, Rocky told them that he and Bullwinkle missed Minnesota too, and Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Boris, Natasha and Snidely too. Then suddenly a storm approaching, Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Snidely, Rags, Waldo and Fillmore woke up and begin to fly the plane away. When they try to get away, the storms is coming and it hits them, so Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends call Little Fairy again and she can do it to get rid of the storm by using her magic wand and said "Leave the others alone, quiting the storm and vanish it permanently!" And then the storms have vanished. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends thanks Little Fairy for saving them again, and she told them if there more problems calling her again and they agree with it, Little Fairy disappeared with her wand again. That morning, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have landed the plane in Australia, and they meet Toulee the kung-ful teenage orphan kangaro who plays tag with her adopted sister Olivia. But Rocky and Bullwinkle asks her and Olivia what happened to her parents, but Toulee said that her parents were dead when she was a kid because Friedrich McDennis has killed them, Nell asks her and Olivia how many days Huaxing, Shanying and their immortal friends in Sri Lanka were resting, Rocky told her in 9 days until their vacation is over and Little Fairy is their substitute. So she tolds them that she has help a human/mermaid and a boy to save a prince, a princess and famillies from the evil temple princess for taking over Fractured Fairy Tales. Later, Boris, Natasha and saw those savages are bowing to the status of the man asks the king who looks resembles to Snidely, so they have seeing the king was called The Great Cheif, so Snidely put on his hat and he take place as the the Great Cheif and he hello to the savage, Boris and Natasha are jealous. They're just glared to him because their immortals ancestors Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi were been defeated by Huaxing, Shanying and their immortal sorcerer friend since many years ago. Than Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends came to look for Boris, Natasha and Snidely and they didn't believe that Snidely is being royal by those savages including Boris and Natasha, they thinks about the immortal magic users's return. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends told them that they will return home from their vacation in 9 days and Little Fairy is their substitute. Snidely told the savage to take them to the tent and locked them in, he, Boris and Natasha laugh sinisterly and left them alongs with the savages. Meanwhile, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Nell were been prisoned in this tent, so they have to do something but Crusader, Rags, Hoppity, Waldo, Fillmore, Toulee and Olivia came to the rescue. After they free Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, they told them that Snidely is being in royality by savages alongs with Boris and Natasha, Rocky pulls out something that Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er have given it to him, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Nell to call Little Fairy if there any problem so they call her immediately. He and his five friends look at it that they have call Little Fairy for any problem, but the five witches and the warlock's voices said "Your thing that you call a fairy is working for your help." Then she made her way here to help Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends. While the savage are feeding Snidely, Little Fairy show and she told him, Boris and Natasha have broken the vacation rules that they are not allowed planks on the heroes. But Rocky, Bullwinkle and their friends told them and Snidely again that their pranks are forbidden and told them that they follow the rules of the vacation trip but those savages are begin to attack but Toulee has started to Kung-ful them and beat all those savage. After Toulee have beat up all savage, Snidely then used his stick to hit Toulee but she Kung-ful him too, after that, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends take Boris, Natasha and Snidely back to the Spruce Goose and waved goodbye to Toulee and Olivia and they returned to their father, Ranger Edger William. 8 days later, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends return Crusader and Rags back to Texas and Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore to Wisconsin and they thank Little Fairy for helping them and she disappeared with her magic wand. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends told Boris, Natasha and Snidely, for the punishment for breaking vacation rules, they pull the plane back to Minnesota and Dudley told Snidely that he have to Canada jail for being the leader of those savages, and helping a poacher on Antartica and Rocky and Bullwinkle told Boris and Natasha the samething what Dudley told Snidely. After they landed to Minnesota, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends rejoined Karen Sympathy and Penny Peterson, they told them about their adventures, they have been travel around the world, but Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er appears with their magic and Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends told them that it was all of the villains fault because they nothing do that to break rules, Huaxing said that she and her immortal friends were back home from Sri Lanka and they can show those villains for doing all this pranks. After Rocky sky the words The End, Fillmore played his bugle instrument and Waldo asks him why'd he have to play that bugle, Fillmore said to him that he was standing on his foot. Category:Animated films Category:Movies